


Uma Casa em Stars Hollow

by carolss



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Primeiro pare de fazer essa cara convencida Rory, eu não estou aqui por causa de você”





	Uma Casa em Stars Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa após a revival

“Você disse com seus olhos, oh olha para Paris comprando uma casa em Star Hollows justamente quando eu decido me mudar de volta para a cidade, que patética. Você está errada okay ? A outra casa era grande demais e eu não queria perder mais babás pros meus filhos, e tem muitos estudos que indicam que cidades pequenas tem uma tendência a formar indivíduos mais socialmente ajustados”

“Mesmo ?”

“Sim, mesmo. Embora eu não sei ao certo se te chamar de socialmente ajustada seria o mais correto”

Rory riu.

“De qualquer maneira eu estou feliz de te ter por perto mesmo que eu não seja o motivo principal”

Paris hesitou por um segundo antes de dizer :

“Eu considero isso um bom bônus também”

“Eu estou lisonjeada”

“Agora me ajuda a abrir as caixas, eu não confio nos caras da mudança para lidarem os objetos mais delicados”

“O que você dizer Paris”


End file.
